The Hokage's Advice
by Starfire93
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finally arrives back in Konoha after his extensive travels and is welcomed back by his friend, Naruto Uzumaki, the new Hokage. Unfortunatley, the last Uchiha has something weighing on his mind and his heart. Is there anything Naruto can do to help?


**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—**-**

Sasuke sighed to himself as he slipped off his dirty clothes from the day.

He scowled into the mirror before he stepped into the shower.

The Uchiha heir had only returned to Konoha a week ago, and he had spent most of his time unpacking.

Naruto was Hokage now.

Sasuke's scowl relaxed a little.

He was happy for the blonde, no one deserved it more.

But that didn't solve Sasuke's problem.

In his small apartment, filled with unpacked boxes, and scattered belongings, Sasuke had one particular item sitting on the simple wooden stand next to his bed.

It was a picture of Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke when they were younger.

When they were team 7.

Over the years, it had become a bit torn and battered.

But that didn't matter to Sasuke.

What mattered were the people in the photograph.

Sasuke had traveled to atone for his sins and now that his quest was finally over, he had returned home to settle his unfinished business in the village.

Naruto had forgiven him, in his kind way.

After all the trials Sasuke had put him through, Naruto still considered him a dear friend.

He had given him a job.

He had welcomed him home.

Sasuke thought as he washed his raven-black hair…..

Yes, he and Naruto were finally at peace now.

Sasuke finished his shower and stepped out.

Drying off, he slipped on a pair of black lounge pants and went to bed, looking over at the photograph before he fell into a troubled sleep.

Sakura…

If only Sasuke was more articulate, more direct, perhaps?

He had avoided Sakura since he returned.

He did not know what to say, and he would rather say nothing at all, then say the wrong thing.

Sasuke was not at peace with Sakura.

But what was he to do?

—

The following morning, Sasuke squinted as he woke to the sunlight streaming through his windows.

Time to get up.

The Uchiha heir rose from his bed and stretched, dressing quickly, he left his small apartment and made his way towards the Kage mansion.

While he walked through Konoha, children ran past him, laughing and playing, they were not paying attention to where they were going and accidentally crashed into him, causing him to drop the bag he carried that held his lunch for the day.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sasuke yelled as he glared after the children while they continued to run down the street.

Sasuke mumbled to himself as he placed a hand on his lunch bag to pick it up.

His eyes widened as another, smaller, much more delicate hand was laid over his own at the exact same time.

"Sa-ku-ra!"

Sasuke immediately looked up and his heart skipped a beat as he saw his former team member staring back at him.

The pinkette's cheeks turned red as she pulled her hand away. "Oh, hi Sasuke! Sorry! Just trying to help!"

Sasuke quickly stood up, holding his bag.

"Sa-ku-ra!" Sasuke said again, in shock.

She had grown into a fine woman since he saw her last.

A fine kunoichi.

An awkward silence passed as they stood there together.

There were many things both could have said, should have said…

But neither found the courage or the comfort in the crowded street.

"Well….I guess I'll see you around. Glad you're back, Sasuke." Sakura said with a wistful smile before she turned and left.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called once he found the strength.

But it was too late.

She had already disappeared into the crowd.

Sasuke scowled as he turned back on his walk.

He and Naruto had been rivals for years…..

But…,,,

There was one aspect of life in which Naruto definitely surpassed Sasuke.

Naruto had exceedingly better skills when it came to interacting with people.

And women…...

Maybe Naruto could help.

—

"What's going on, Sasuke? I know things have been different, but since you came back, you just look so…..distracted." Naruto asked that evening as he and Sasuke packed to go home.

Their day's work had taken them a short distance outside of Konoha, Sasuke took this as his chance to consult Naruto.

No one was nearby to hear.

"How did you approach Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto replied, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"I mean….you know…" Sasuke muttered, hoping Naruto would get the hint.

"No, I don't know! That's why I asked you what you meant, silly!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke grimaced in irritation. "How did you ask Hinata out?!" He roared.

Naruto blinked in surprise.

Then he smiled.

A big, cheesy smile that showed his teeth.

"Hey Sasuke, is this about Sakura~?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is." Sasuke huffed as they walked.

Naruto dropped his teasing and smiled confidently, trying to teach his friend. "Then just ask her if she wants to go to dinner, Sasuke. Sakura's always been in love with you. C'mon….She was so excited when she heard you were coming back, we couldn't get her to shut up for days!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "She….really?"

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto said, a look of determination coming over his face. "Hey! Maybe I can help! Why don't I organize a banquet as Hokage and seat you beside of Sakura?"

Naruto's kindness and willingness to help in any given situation always amazed Sasuke.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, of course! But I guarantee if you ask Sakura out, she'll say yes." Naruto assured the Uchiha male as they reached the village.

As the two waved goodbye to each other and parted ways for the evening, Sasuke smiled to himself.

Sakura…..

Maybe Naruto was right.

Of course he was.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he opened the door to his tiny apartment.

Maybe he should just test things out…..

Start small….

Maybe tomorrow he would pay the pinkette a visit in the afternoon…..,

—-

The next morning, the sun rose high over Konoha as a bright, new day arrived.

A day full of opportunities.

As Naruto finished his morning work and looked out his window, a big smile broke out across his face.

There, outside, he saw Sasuke and Sakura sitting together, eating lunch.

Sasuke seemed to felt Naruto's eyes on them and he turned.

Naruto waved.

Instead of scowling or acting embarrassed, Sasuke waved back proudly, as Sakura blushed and raised her hand too.

Naruto laughed to himself.

He was happy for his friends.

He was also happy that for once, Sasuke had finally listened to him.


End file.
